celebritysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Christina Aguilera
thumb|350px Christina Aguilera ist eine US-amerikanische Pop-Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Produzentin, Songwriterin, Tänzerin und vierfache Grammy-Gewinnerin. Sie ist in Staten Island geboren und wuchs im New Yorker Stadtteil Manhattan auf. Ihr Vater, Fausto Xavier Wagner Aguilera, stammt aus Ecuador, ist Unteroffizier in der U.S. Army und Vietnamkriegs-Veteran. Er hat sie und ihre Mutter (Shelly Loraine; geb. Fidler) regelmäßig geschlagen und misshandelt. Ihre Mutter ließ sich daher scheiden als Aguilera vier oder fünf Jahre alt war. Nach der Scheidung lebte sie mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester Rachel und ihrer Mutter im Haushalt der Großmutter in Pittsburgh. Karriere Ihre Großmutter war die erste Person, die ihre stimmlichen Fähigkeiten bemerkte. Christina wollte von Kindesbeinen an professionelle Sängerin werden, nahm schon als Kind an Talentwettbewerben teil und war in der Nachbarschaft als das „kleine Mädchen mit der großen Stimme“ bekannt. Während ihrer Zeit in Pittsburgh sang sie die amerikanische Nationalhymne vor Spielen der Pittsburgh Steelers und Pittsburgh Pirates. Ihre erste größere Rolle in der Unterhaltungsindustrie übernahm sie 1993, als sie im Disney Channel den "Mickey Mouse Club" moderierte. Dort arbeitete sie unter anderen mit Britney Spears und Justin Timberlake. 1994 wurde die Mickey-Maus-Show eingestellt und Aguilera begann Demos aufzunehmen, um einen Schallplattenvertrag zu erhalten. 1998 wurde Aguilera ausgewählt, den Song "Reflection" für den Disney-Zeichentrickfilm Mulan zu singen. Der Song erreichte Platz 16 der US-amerikanischen Single-Charts und wurde für einen Grammy Award nominiert. RCA Records gab ihr in derselben Woche einen Plattenvertrag. Ihr Album "Christina Aguilera" wurde in den USA am 24. August 1999 veröffentlicht. Es wurde allein in den USA mehr als acht Millionen Mal verkauft und wurde Nummer eins der Billboard-Charts. Im Jahr 2000 folgte sie dem allgemeinen Latin-Trend und veröffentlichte ihr erstes spanisch gesungenes Album "Mi reflejo". Darauf befinden sich spanisch gesungene Versionen ihres Debüts und zusätzliche spanische Lieder. Nach einem Monat folgte die Weihnachts-CD "My Kind of Christmas". Am 29. Oktober 2002 folgte nach langer Verzögerung ihr zweites englischsprachiges Album "Stripped". Die meisten Lieder auf dem Album wurden von ihr mitgeschrieben, einige davon haben einen biografischen Bezug. Am 11. August 2006 veröffentlichte sie ihr drittes Studioalbum unter dem Titel "Back to Basics". Es beinhaltet die Hitsingle "Ain’t No Other Man" und ist von der Musik der 1920er, 1930er und 1940er Jahre beeinflusst. "Back to Basics" konnte sich in 17 Nationen auf dem ersten Platz der Charts platzieren. Zum Ende des Jahres 2008 veröffentlichte sie ihr erstes Greatest-Hits-Album "Keeps Gettin’ Better - A Decade of Hits". Der deutsche Veröffentlichungstermin war der 24. Oktober 2008. Die Arbeiten an ihrem vierten Studioalbum hat Aguilera bereits Ende 2009 abgeschlossen. Das Album mit dem Namen "Bionic" erschien am 8. Juni 2010. Die Verkaufszahlen blieben sehr weit unter den Erwartungen. Knapp 100.000 Stück wurden in der ersten Woche in den USA verkauft. In weiterer Folge dieses großen Flops, wurde die geplante Tour zum Album mangels Publikumsinteresses auf 2011 verschoben. Liebesleben thumb|170px Es gab Gerüchte darüber, dass Christina eine romantische Beziehung mit Carson Daly hätte. thumb|left|170px Sie führte auch eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit dem Background Tänzer Jorge Santos, der mit ihr torurte und in ihren Musikvideos tanzte, als sie 2000 begannen auszugehen. Im September 2001 trennten sie sich, arbeiteten 2002 noch zusammen, als sie Jordan Bratman traf. thumb|170px Jordan und Christina waren mehrere Jahre zusammen, bevor sie sich im Februar 2005 verlobten. Im November 2005 '''heirateten sie in Napa Valley. Im '''Januar 2008 bekammen die Beiden einen Sohn namens Max Liron. 2010 trennten die Beiden sich. thumb|left|170px Später begann sie eine Beziehung mit Matthew D. Rutler. Style thumb|170px thumb|left|170px Christinas Haare waren seit Beginn ihrer Karriere immer platinblond. Nur im Schnitt unterschieden sie sich hin und wieder. Jedoch überwiegt die Zeit in der sie die Haare offen und wellig trägt. Eine kurze Zeit trug sie auch einen Bob. thumb Bei Schuhen setzt sie auf Plateau Schuhe und Peep-Toe-Pumps. thumb|left|170px Ihre Schminke besteht zu großem Teil aus hellem Lidschatten, falschen Wimpern und rotem Kussmund. thumb|170px Genau wie ihr Stilvorbild will auch die Sängerin nicht auf tiefe Dekolletés und figurbetonte Schnitte verzichten. Christina zeigt eben gerne, was sie zu bieten hat! Am liebsten trägt sie Neckholderkleider aus fließenden Stoffen und mit funkelnden Verzierungen.